Anderson WifeSwap
by Damian McGinty Fangirl
Summary: The Anderson family is crazy, crowded, and tons of fun. It's about to get a lot crazier when the family discovers that they are going to be featured on wife swap! Klaine. Quinn/ female OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story on this account. Basically, it introduces my version of what the Anderson family would be like. I'm going to put this under Blaine/ Quinn but let me know if I should but it under Blaine/ Kurt. Because it's mainly Klaine and Quinn/ female OC. I like the idea of Quinn being a lesbian, I don't know why… I like Faberry, but I think Rachel's a little too Finn-crazy, so I put Quinn with Blaine's little sister. Just a head's up in case you don't like that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I doubt you thought I did.**

Blaine was just trying to finish his homework so he could call his boyfriend before dinner, because unlike his siblings' significant others, Kurt didn't live at his house. However between the noise, Parker refusing to be put down, and Laine running around his room in her fairy wings, covered in flour begging him to come bake cookies with her, Millie, Aleigha, and Reed who was trying to keep the Munchkins preoccupied while Shane tried to finish his homework.

"Laine, I have to do my homework right now, kay? I wish I could play, but I can't," Blaine calmly explained to his little sister. She pulled out the pouty lips and Blaine sighed.

"But B, I wove you."

"Wove?" Blaine asked confused, "You can say love."

"Yeah, but Reed says that wove gets me mah way mo'," she replied. Her brother let out a soft chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Laine, but I want to finish my homework so I can talk to my boyfriend later," The curly haired boy replied. Laine's blue eyes filled with hope.

"Ca' I meet 'em soon, B?" She asked. All of the other's brought their lovers home expect Blaine. He didn't want to scare Kurt away, his family was a little… different.

"Soon," he smiled, "Now go get Quinnie for me please, doll."

"MMMkay," she giggled kissing his cheek and skipping off. He big brother smiled in her direction. Just as Blaine was about to start problem one on his homework a shrill cry filled the air. The curly haired boy sighed.

"C'mere Parker," he mumbled scooping the baby into his arms. Parker proceeded to wail. Blaine wished for Quinn to get there faster. Almost as if reading his mind, Quinn Fabray walked into his room clad in a white lace day dress, blonde hair messes and mussed, lips slightly swollen, and light purple hickeys scattered on her neck.

"Need me to take him?" She asked then added, "But remember, J and I have ballet today after dinner, so he's all yours after that."

"I know. Please and thank you, Quinnie," Blaine replied. Then added with a smirk, "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Quinn snorted, "You did, don't worry. You're getting better at your sacred Big Brother Duties."

"Thanks for noticing."

"You should really bring Kurt around," Quinn told him. Looking down and knowing Blaine's reply before he gave it.

"Our family's different Q, you know that. You and Reed have been exposed to it since, well, forever. Kurt hasn't. I don't wanna scare him away," Blaine's tireless reply came. Quinn sighed.

"He'd love it Here and you know it." And with that she left the room. Now, I'm sure that you are confused and wondering who everyone is. Let me explain.

Ginny and Peter Anderson have four children by birth. The eldest is Dane, he's 20 and in his first year of college. The next is a 16 year old Blaine in his junior year of high school. After him are the Twins, Jane and Shane Anderson, both 15 year old sophomores. Other than their birth children, they have an adopted 2 year old daughter named Elaine who has been with them since she was born.

There wasn't much to say about Dane. He wasn't around much due to his girlfriend, Ellie, and his college work. The oldest Anderson child had dark curls like the rest of them that he kept short and tidy and chocolate brown eyes. Dane wanted to be a Senator, and work for supporting gay rights. Ellie wanted to be a mid-wife and was very pretty. She had red hair, pale skin, and pale, baby-blue eyes. Dane and Ellie were home sometimes, but usually at the library or Ellie's house where it was quieter and they could study.

Blaine had dark brown curls that he always kept gelled down and honey hazel eyes. He had known he was gay since he was 13 and came out to his parents soon after. He know they'd expect him considering his Mom's best friend, Will, was gay and both Ginny and her husband had nothing but wonderful things to say about Will and gay rights. Blaine suspects that his mother is Bisexual herself, but never discussed it with her. He had a boyfriend named Kurt who he loved with all his Heart. Kurt Hummel had chestnut colored hair that was always styled to perfection and the most beautiful eyes that Blaine has ever seen in his entire life. Like Blaine, Kurt aspired to be a Broadway performer and was one step ahead considering he was a senior.

The only way to describe Jane Anderson was pure beauty. She had a perfect face with shockingly bright sapphire blue eyes. Her face was framed by a voluminous flame of glossy, black spiral curls. Jane was gay as well as Blaine, or well, she was bisexual, but at the current moment she was dating a girl. The oldest Anderson sister came out at 12, she knew what she liked at an early age and very much like Blaine was not afraid to because she knew her family's view on gays. Her girlfriend was none other than the beautiful Quinn Fabray. Quinn had short, cropped blonde hair and beautiful soft green eyes. The blonde was very beautiful has well as her girlfriend and Blaine was pretty sure any straight guy would be able to get off at the thought of the two girls together. Quinn hadn't realized that she was a lesbian until after she got pregnant with her boyfriend-at-the-time, Finn Hudson's, best friend, Noah Puckerman's baby. She learnt the boys were only good for 3 things: making babies, beartbreak, and taking away your abs. Quinn had been a part of the Anderson clan since she was very little and met Jane in her first year of ballet. She had moved in since her mother sadly didn't not accept the fact the her daughter liked other girls.

Shane was the tallest of the Andersons. He was long and lanky with an unruly, long, mop of black curls and honey hazel eyes. He was gay, but never officially came out, just mentioned it in passing. Coming out was really just pointless and everyone knew he had a crush on Reed since he was about 8, he didn't really make a secret of it. Reed was still questioning his sexuality but knew he liked Shane back. They weren't officially boyfriends or anything, but they had a slowly building relationship going on that was only as fast as Reed was comfortable with. Shane truly loved Reed, there was no doubt to that, and he wasn't going to lose him by pushing this. Reed loved him too though, whether he was ready to admit it or not, and Shane didn't even care that he couldn't because he knew that he did and he would.

The youngest of the Legit Andersons was Elaine. She was definitely the most adorable two year old to walk this planet with her wispy bleach, blonde curls and unique violet eyes. She knew it too. She used her cuteness to get her way, but no one had a real problem with it. Lane had trouble pronouncing mostly everyone's name and liked to give nicknames that tended to stick. Blaine was B, BB, Blainey-bear, or Blainers; Quinn was Q or Quinnie; Jane was usually just J; Aleigha was Lee or Lee Lee and the rest were nicknameless.

Other than the Anderson's children and their significant others, three other children lived with them, Millie, Aleigha, and Parker. Their various fathers was in jail and their mother a druggie so they were deemed unfit parents and sent to live with their Auntie Ginny and Unc'a.

Parker was 4 months old and sent to live with the Andersons as soon as he came home from the hospital. He uh, sort of thought that Blaine was his mommy. The curly haired boy was the one the baby always wanted. It was quite sweet and did make Blaine feel special, but it was extremely complicated because he was always with Parker and had to struggle to get his homework, glee work, and boyfriend time in.

Millie was 6 years old and thought that Quinn, Jane, and Reed were the best things since sliced bread. Quinn and Jane were her idols. Both were beautiful girls who didn't care what the world thought of them, were extremely bright, and the nicest people that she has ever met in her life. Reed, however, was quite a different story. Let's just say Shane had some competition with the little red head.

Aleigha, was never called by her real name, only ever Lee or Lee Lee. She was 10 years old and she thought that being in 5th grade made her extremely grown up. She had light brown wavy hair that always has some type of bow in it. She was quite a pretty little girl and her most prominent feature was her unique yellowish eyes. She had two best friends, Josie and Jason. Blaine was pretty sure that Lee had a major crush on Jason, but being a 10 year old boy, romance was the farthest thing from his mind.

So yes, the Anderson family was a little big, unconventional, weird, and crazy, but it didn't matter. None of them would ever trade their life for anything.

** This is going to be a wipe-swap story. It's hopefully going to be crazy fun! This chapter was just to introduce the characters and explain their living situation. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Glee Quote of the chapter: "Oh My God. It's the Gerber Baby!" – Kurt**

**My life Quote of the chapter: "Okay, so my mom bought this plant and it died. So we looked up how to take care of it and it needs to be talked to and touched. So everyday when I come home it's like 'Mom.' 'Dad' 'Hi Nick.' 'Hi planty! Who's Mommy's special girl! I loooove you baby!' so yeah." –Anna**

"…"**- Me**

**And I had to add this…**

"**RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH! I loooooooooooooooooooove you!" –Mr. D**

"**Why is there no mistletoe?"- Mr. R**

"**Cause if there was, I'd make out with you. But that's PDA and I'd get fired. Then we'd all die."**

"**So where is the mistletoe?" –Mr. R**

"**It's in the closet. Where it belongs. YOU QUEERS!" –Mr. K**

**I love my very straight male teachers my school is weird. Haha **

**Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on vacation and I got bored, so here this is. It's the longest chapter I've ever wrote I'm pretty sure. It's basically their audition video. It shows a typical day in the Anderson household and everyone hates Shane. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I/ will I ever own Glee.**

Just as Blaine was wrapping up his homework, he heard the sound of the living room door open and a mixture of "GINNY!"s, "MOMMY!"s and "AUNTIE GIN GIN!"s. That meant one thing, Mom was home.

Blaine slammed his AP US book shut and hopped down the stairs. Laine was still covered in flour and wearing her fairy wings along with Millie. Lee was covered in flour as well, but not wearing fairy wings, for she thought she was way to mature for that. Also, as sad as it was, Reed was covered in sugar, flour, and had an egg cracked on his curly, strawberry blonde head. All four of them were clinging to Ginny along with Jane and Quinn, who was holding the baby, and Shane. Blaine of course had to join them. Dane and Ellie who were sitting on the couch looked at them with a small smile and roll of the eyes.

"Okay guys, I got a letter today…" Ginny trailed off.

"WHAT GINNY?" Reed shrieked. Ginny chuckled and patted Reed's perfectly styled curly head.

"Okay… we…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Jane demanded excitedly.

"We are gonna be on wife-swap!"

Everyone cheered like mad. Jane and Quinn, with Parker between them, started dancing and kissing like mad. Reed was tangoing with Millie whilst Shane picked up Blaine and spun him around. Ellie picked up a giggling Laine and jumped up and down, throwing the overexcited two year old with each leap. Dane ripped Quinn away from Jane and the baby and started throwing her in the air. Ginny took in this exchange with a smile. Once the excited calmed down a though hit Reed.

"When exactly did we make an audition video?" Ginny smiled.

"Shane made it without you noticing, so it could be realistic. Wanna watch?" The agreement was unanimous. So Ginny slipped the DVD into the player as everyone got settled.

Quinn sat beside Jane with her head on the other girl's shoulder, Millie in Q's lap, Laine in J's. Reed sat in between Shane's legs and his cheeks tinted red as he felt the other boy's head on his shoulder. Lee snuggled up to Ellie who was snuggled up to Dane, and of course Blaine was holding the baby. When Ginny pressed play, she hoped in between Reed and Shane and Quinn.

_The video started in the kitchen as Ginny and Peter gave permission for this video as well as their application. Shane began talking._

_ "I'm going to show our family in their natural habitat. Our family is large, crazy, and annoying more times than not. I'm going to start with my parents. Dad just left for work, he's a doctor and he's usually not home, but he comes home as often as possible. So, I'm going to move on to Mom," Shane started. A shot of their mom doing laundry showed, she was talking on the phone._

_ "No Burt, I do not know if they are having sex… Burt, I-… Okay, so I do know… No, I won't tell you!... my son will kill me… BURT!... Burt… OKAY! FINE THEY ARE HAVING SEX!"_

"MOM!" Blaine screeched.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently. Her son glared.

"YOU TOLD MY BOYFRIEND'S DAD, MY BOYFRIEND'S EXTREMELY OVERPORTECTIVE DAD THAT WE ARE HAVING SEX! I TOLD THAT TO YOU OUT OD CONFIDENCE!"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Oh please Blaine. When we all came home thar mourning you were telling everyone that you just had sex. Then you stole our condoms."

Blaine gave her a look, "What do you even need condoms for?"

"SHHHH!"

_ "Happy?... yes, they are… NO I DON'T KNOW WHO TOPS!"_

_ "_Oh Burt… What's wrong with you?" Quinn asked. Everyone looks at her, "What? Who asks that?"

_ "...Okay Burt… Yeah, we're doing well. You and Carole?... I'm glad to hear it," a voice cut off the back ground._

_ "MOM! JANE AND QUINN WERE MAKING OUT IN MY BED!"_

Both girls blushed slightly and Reed made a whooping sound.

"Shut up," J hissed.

"At least we're getting some."

"I could get as much as I wanted," Reed replied. Shane nodded.

"It's true." The strawberry blonde blushed, even though he know it was coming.

_"Burt, It was nice talking to you, but I gotta go. See ya!" Ginny said as she shut the phone and the camera followed her as she was walking up the steps, "GIRLS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT BLAINE'S BED IS OFF LIMITS?"_

_ She disappeared up the steps and Shane turned the camera on himself and tssked. _

_ "Our family is quite special. Mom was just on the phone with my brother Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt's dad, Burt. Blaine and Kurt are not going to like this one, but that's not my problem. So next up, let's head to the living room."_

_ Shane turned the camera around and walking into the living room. Reed was playing Twister with Lee and Millie spun the spinner. It was very cute. "Wight Fwoot, Geen."_

__"THAT'S ME!" Millie shrieked happily clapping her hands.

_ "Those are my little cousins Millie and Aleigha. Millie is 6 and Lee's 10. Their mother's a druggie and their various fathers are in jail."_

"Shane! Why'd you tell them that?" Ginny asked frusterated.

"It's true!" Shane replied defensively.

_"So they live with us along with their brother Parker. And that hottie over there, that's Reed. He is just one fine pot of sexy loving. Look how freaking flexible. I would just love to bend that over the- anyways… I'm going to have to edit that out"_

Shane's face was extremely pale and he looked terrified. Reed blushed the darkest anyone's ever seen him. He didn't know the other boy felt like that about him. They weren't even officially together and they've only even kissed all of about twice. Both times just a one second peck on the corner of the mouth.

"Shit! I forgot to edit that out!"

_ "but… he loves playing with that little ones. They bake a lot since we have so many in our family and eat it really fast. And man, you have no idea how much it kills me to see him covered in flour and sugar. Oh god. I just wanna lick it off. Everywhere. And I do mean EVERYWHERE if you catch my drift and OH SHIT! I'm gonna have to edit that out too!"_

"I'm a fucking idiot! I forgot to edit that out too! DAMMIT!" the youngest Anderson boy screamed as the strawberry blonde turned even redder than it seem possible. Being embarrassed, he tried to get out of his best friend's grasp, but Shane just wasn't having it as he tightened his arms.

_ "Anyways before I embarrass myself farther, Let's move on to the lesbians."_

_ The camera went up the steps to Jane and Quinn's room. Jane was sitting on Quinn's bed in between her legs. Both girls has mused hair, kiss-swollen lips, hickies, and wrinkled clothes. They had clearly been 'getting it on'._

"Oh my God…" Jane trailed off.

_ "This is my twin sister Jane, she's 16. That's her er, best friend Quinn."_

Dane snorted.

_ "Q's 18. They like to eh, have relations in my brother, Blaine's, bed."_

Blaine, Reed, Ginny, Ellie, and Dane burst into hysterical laughter at Shane's choice of wording. He shushed them.

_ "I don't see why it's such a big deal," Jane huffed._

_ "I know babe, I mean Blaine's bed is a lot bigger than either one of ours and if we push them together your dad gives us the responsibility talk… ehhhh," Quinn replied starting to kiss Jane's neck. J giggled._

Quinn hid her face in her girlfriend's neck as she blushed. Jane looked about ready to kill her brother.

_ "Quinnie, I need to cool off…"_

_ "What if I don't want you to?" Quinn replied with a sultry smirk. Jane giggled and their lips connected._

Jane picked up her clutch that was sitting on the table and began to bang it against her forehead.

_ They went at it for a few seconds before Quinn's hand started to unbutton J's skin tight jeans. The camera abruptly turned around and them Shane turned it on himself._

"GIRLS!" Ginny shrieked, "If I knew this was the kinda stuff on the movie, it wouldn't be sent it! The babies wouldn't be watching it!

"I'm not a baby!" Lee exclaimed.

"We're not that little," Millie mumbled.

"Do you thin kwe want that on video?" Quinn murmed into Jane's neck.

"WE WEREN'T AWARE WE WERE BEING RECORDED!" Jane screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHANE!"

And with one swift motion Laine was placed next to her on the couch and she was leaping across the room on top of her brother. It took Dane, Reed, and Blaine to pull her off.

_ "Not an image I wanted to see, Little Sis, I mean I bet all the straight guys out there want to just rip of their pants and… anyways, but I'm not straight and well, you're my little sister so it's pretty dang gross. Hmm, let's go stalk Blainers now. Haha, He'd kill be if he know I called him Blainers. Oh well." Shane continued to go down the hall to Blaine's room. Blaine was holding Parker and talking on his phone._

_"Yeah, Babe… I mean I love Rachel to pieces, but sometimes… Yeah… no it was totally last year, but I did like the color… hmm… Yeah I love you too… Really?... And Finn?... amazing… So tomorrow it is… bye Beautiful."_

Blaine blushed, Dane wolf- whistled and Ginny shushed them.

_ Blaine lied Parker down on his bed and picked up his guitar. _

"Well this is embarrassing… I'm singing T-Swift."

"_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
>'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way<br>People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time<em>

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm<em>

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see<br>'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
>Now I don't know what to be without you around<em>

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<em>

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
>Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve<br>People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
>Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out<em>

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<em>

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
>Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me<br>It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
>Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me<em>

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh<em>

_I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<em>

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"<em>

"Beautiful brother, I am touched," Lee said wiping her eye mockingly.

"It was awesome, Lee," Ginny told her.

"Yeah, shut up!"

"Blaine, be nice."

_ Blaine turned back to the baby, "You like Taylor Swift huh? She's pretty, like J and Quinnie. I love you baby."_

_ Blaine picked up his cousin and cooed at him for a while dancing around his room, "Sometimes, I like to pretend that you're my baby. Mine and Kurt's. We're gonna have a beautiful baby like you one day, maybe you'll get to meet Kurt soon."_

Everyone laughed and Blaine blushed.

"We were having a private moment!" he insisted.

"It was lovely Blaine," Quinn assured with a shy smile, still unsure of herself after the previous incident.

"Kurt know that he's having your babies?" Shane asked.

"Shut up."

_ Shane turned the camera back on himself, "This is getting a little too sappy for my taste. Okay Blaine, you have some weird mommy thing… good for you. But yeah. Oh lookie. There's my baby sister Laine now."_

_ The camera turned on Laine skipping through the hallway, her wispy blonde curls in pig tails and her pink dress floating behind her. She banged on Dane's door. No one answered. She banged again._

"I'm so cute," Laine announced. Everyone chuckled slightly.

"Yes, yes you are," Millie assured her.

"But don't get too cocky," Dane said with a snort.

_ "Laine is two and right now she is banging on Dane's door. Dane is 20 and he's always with his girlfriend Ellie. They seem to be attached by the hip… or well, other parts. Just saying."_

_ "_Shane?" Ellie said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she too leapt to attacked the youngest Anderson. This time it only took Dane to get her off along with Shane's assurance that he hadn't caught them doing anything embarrassing.

_ Eventually Dane came to the door. He looked around, saw no one was there and slammed the door shut. Laine banged again, this time tugging on his pant leg when he answered._

_ "Hey babe, what's up?" he asked,_

_ Laine peeked around the door, "What are you doing in there?"_

_ Ellie came to the door at that moment and smiled, "We're studying."_

_ "That's dumb."_

_ A musical giggle left the red head's mouth, "Tell my professor that, Love."_

_ "Can we have a tea party? I asked J and Quinnie, but they were doing their taxes."_

_ Dane looked skeptical, "Taxes?"_

_ The blonde nodded, "Yeah, taxes. It's when they kiss and stuff." _

At this point everyone, even the girls burst into hysterical laughter.

"Is that what you're telling them?" Blaine asked with a snort.

_ The older girl gave her boyfriend an amused look. He made a disgusted face, "That's my baby sister."_

_ "I thought I was your baby sister?" Laine asked with a pout. Dane rolled his eyes and sighed._

_ "You're my other baby sister," Laine's face light up in a smile, "Now, as much as I'd love to have tea with you, El and I have to study. Ask Shane, He'll do it… It'll shore him major brownie points with Reed."_

_ "Tay!" Laine yelled, "SHAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"_

_ Shane turned the camera back on himself, "Well shit. I guess I better go, but yeah. That's our family in a nut shell. We're Queer. Like, really queer. Just saying. And crazy, majorly crazy. Might drive our new mom absolutely nutso, but hey, that makes for good tv right? I know. So yeah, like pick us and stuff."_

_ The camera turned off._

Everyone tackled Shane.

**I'm gonna end it there. So it'll be a while before the actual swap happens. Basically, Quinn still needs to find a way to deal with the fact that she's going to be shown with her girlfriend on television; she's not really out yet. As well as Kurt meeting Blaine's family. He knows Blaine's parents, but not everyone living with them. He's not going to find out until after the swap though. **

**Glee Quote of the chapter: "I had sex with your mom. Seriously. I came to your house, I cleaned your pool and them I had sex with your mom. In your bed. Nice star wars sheets." –Puck (At least I think it goes like that. I love that quote)**

**My life quote of the chapter: "Yeah, Rach thinks the tooth fairy is sketchy. She's like 'Mommy I don't want a fairy in my room while I'm sleeping! That's scary!'"- My cousin about her 8 year old daughter.**

**So guys please review, I know that you're reading this. Also tell me what you want the switch Mom to be like.**

**Review, your brother won't make an embarrassing wife swap video.**


End file.
